


Don't Hurt Alone

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I tagged jinyoung/yugyeom because I had them in mind, M/M, bit of angst?, just because he's a giant doesn't mean he isn't a baby, protective jinyoung, request, sick yugyeom, sick!fic, so much fluff at the end, the others need to pay more attention to him, tumble request, yugyeom is a fluffball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Yugyeom is sick but doesn't tell his hyungs, scared of holding them back. They find out anyways, and make sure that their maknae knows how much they need him.





	Don't Hurt Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeo/gifts).



> Sheeo, I'm sorry this took so long! Last week was an absolute nightmare, and I loved your prompt so much I wanted to do it well. Don't know if I managed, but I hope you like it >.<  
> Anyways, here it is! xxx
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Yugyeom had always felt a bit like a burden to his team. Since the moment he was put with the other six he’d felt the need to prove himself, to do everything he could so that he felt needed and worthy of the trust his team had on him, instead of just like a dead weight. And although he had, with time, learned that he didn’t need to prove himself every second of every day, there were still many times when the feeling of being a burden overcame him, making him go back to old habits – bad habits, such as overworking and neglecting his needs – even if just for a little while. So when he woke up sick, eight days before their comeback, the only solution he could see was to hide it. The others couldn’t know.

 

Yugyeom looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His face was pale and he looked… well, like a zombie. A sick zombie. He just hoped he looked well enough for the others not to question his health state.  
He’d woken up half an hour earlier, coughing so hard that he thought his lungs would be expelled from his body through his throat. His coughs were so loud it was a surprise that no one had woken up (or maybe not, because it was nothing compared to Jackson’s snores), but Yugyeom was glad. He couldn’t let the others know. Their comeback was just around the corner, and they couldn’t afford someone getting sick now. So he’d gotten up, repressing another coughing fit, and had headed to the bathroom.  
He finished dressing himself, ignoring the slight pounding on his head, and headed outside, letting his body fall on the couch as he waited for the others to wake up. It probably wouldn’t take that long. He closed his eyes. The light made his head ache more than it already was. He knew he should probably take some medicine, but he didn’t know where Jinyoung kept it, and he wasn’t in the mood to go looking for it, so he just shut his eyes tighter and waited in silence.

Yugyeom didn’t even notice he’d fallen asleep until he felt someone jump on the couch, almost on top of him. His eyes shot open and he immediately regretted the action as it sent a sharp pain through his head. He immediately closed his eyes again. Slowly, the noise around him began to grow.  
“Yah, Gyeom, stop being lazy, we have to go to practice.”  
Yugyeom groaned at his best friend’s voice. He loved Bambam, but right now he wanted nothing more than for the boy to disappear so that he could bury himself under a mountain of covers until his pain passed. Unfortunately, he knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He sighed.  
“I’m up, I’m up.”  
He said, opening his eyes again. Although he was slower this time, the light still worsened the pain on his head. He forced himself to swallow his pained moan and sat up, rubbing his temples. He noticed Bambam frowning at him.  
“Are you ok? You look a bit pale…”  
Yugyeom cursed himself mentally.  
“It’s nothing, I’m just tired.” He mumbled, getting up from the couch and ignoring the way the world spun around him. “C’mon, let’s go have breakfast.”  
Yugyeom could tell Bambam wasn’t fully convinced, but as soon as food was mentioned the boy jumped up, running to the kitchen and leaving behind the maknae, who was still trying to get the world around him to stop spinning so fast.

When Yugyeom finally reached the kitchen the others were almost finishing their breakfast. He sighed, making his way to the empty seat next to Jinyoung. The older boy looked at him, frowning at the way Yugyeom simply let his body fall on the chair.  
“Yah, don’t seat like that! Be careful, you brat.”  
Yugyeom simply nodded. Usually he would fight back, but today he didn’t have the energy to answer the older boy. He wondered if the others would find it weird – Yugyeom never lost an opportunity to bicker with Jinyoung – but no one said anything about it.  
As he started serving himself, Jaebum passed by the table and sighed reproachfully.  
“Yugyeom, you seriously need to stop playing videogames at night. Look at those bags under your eyes, you look dead.” Yugyeom bit his lips. He was glad Jaebum hadn’t figured out the truth, but… well, he wished the other trusted him a little more than that. The leader continued to talk. “Our comeback is just around the corner. I know you’re all tired, I’m tired too, but we need to do our best. And this doesn’t mean only practicing, it means eating properly and sleeping properly, amongst others. So take care, all of you. We can’t afford to slow down now.”  
Yugyeom felt the guilt set in. He knew, technically, that it wasn’t his fault that he’d gotten sick, but he still felt bad for being such a dead weight. He couldn’t let the others know he was sick. He couldn’t do this to them, couldn’t hold them back like this. He finished his breakfast quickly and got up, helping the others clean up before they headed out. He could do it.

 

As soon as they reached the practice room, Yugyeom noticed that this would be harder than he’d previously thought. The practice room lights were bright, so bright he could barely open his eyes. The walk to the building had made him sick, and as soon as they entered the room and the supply of fresh air was cut off his breakfast made an attempt to come back out. He barely managed to keep it down. They’d walked for just ten minutes, but Yugyeom was sweating so much it looked like he’d run a freaking marathon. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t go back, not after all the effort he’d made to hide his sickness up until that moment. He’d get through the day. He could do it.

Yugyeom couldn’t do it. He noticed this about ten minutes after practice started. If he had felt bad in the silent practice room, it was nothing compared to how he felt once Jaebum turned on the music. His head felt like it was about to burst, and every beat made him want to cry. Plus, their choreography was already hard when the world wasn’t spinning around him, but right now he felt like every step would send him tumbling to the ground. He couldn’t really keep up with his reflection, either, but he could see enough to know that he was dancing worse than he’d ever danced.  
It took about fifteen minutes for Jaebum to stop the song and glare at Yugyeom.  
“Yah! Yugyeom! What are you doing? Do you think we have time to play? Concentrate!”  
Yelled the boy. Yugyeom closed his eyes tightly, before opening them slowly. He nodded, trying to move his head as little as he could. Jaebum eyed him for a second before turning around and heading to the sound system once again. Yugyeom could feel the others looking at him. He looked around, only to find accusing glances. He bit his lip. He needed to do better.  
Another ten minutes later, Yugyeom was sure he’d died and gone to hell. White and black spots had started dancing before his eyes, and he was pretty sure that wasn’t normal. The pounding on his head was now so intense that it felt more like a buzz of pain constantly going through it than anything else. His stomach was on full revolution, trying to throw his breakfast out. And the worse, his eyes were stinging so much that just keeping them open was a challenge.  
He didn’t see Jaebum moving, he just noticed the music being turned off. He stopped dancing, glad for a second before Jaebum’s angry face came into his field of vision. It was a bit blurry, admittedly, but Jaebum’s glare was clear enough.  
“Kim Yugyeom. Do you know when our comeback is? It’s in a week! We have one week to get this right! And yet, here you are. Do you think this is a joke? Do you think you can afford to play around in practice like that? You can’t! None of us can, if we want to make this work! Jesus, why must you be so childish? Stop freaking playing around and concentrate, do you hear me?”  
Yugyeom’s eyes were wide, despite the pain it caused him. He swallowed, refusing to cry, and nodded. Jaebum nodded back and turned the music back on. Yugyeom looked at himself in the mirror, focusing on a single spot so that the world would stop spinning for a bit. The word ‘childish’ echoed on his head. Yugyeom just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

“Yah! Kim Yugyeom, what’s gotten into you?”  
Yugyeom could feel the tears building up on his eyes. He knew he was messing up too much, and that Jaebum had a reason to yell at him, but right now he just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.  
“I’m sorry, hyung. I was a bit distracted, I’ll pay more attention.”  
Jaebum sighed, massaging his temples.  
“Didn’t you hear me the first two times, Yugyeom? What do you…”  
Jaebum was interrupted by Mark.  
“Jaebum, hey, calm down.”  
Said the boy, calmly but incisively. Jaebum breathed in deeply.  
“Take five, everyone. Then we’ll continue.”  
Yugyeom sighed in relief and headed to the practice room bench.  
He was sitting with his eyes closed when something cold pressed against his arm. He quickly opened his eyes, groaning in pain as he did so. It took him a few seconds to stop seeing black spots and understand what had happened. When he did manage to focus, he saw Mark frowning at him, a hand extended to him, offering a water bottle.  
“Hey, are you ok, Gyeom? You look pale…”  
Yugyeom wanted to tell the older boy, but Jaebum’s words were still in his mind. ‘Do you think this is a joke?’ ‘Why must you be so childish?’. So he shook his head slowly.  
“I’m fine, hyung, just tired.”  
Mark eyed him suspiciously, but ended up shrugging. Yugyeom sighed in relief as the older walked away. He dried the sweat from his forehead and neck, and looked in the mirror. He did look a bit pale, but not too much, for which he was glad. He was sweating a lot, too, but that could be attributed to their intense dancing. In general, he looked fine. If you didn’t look too closely. When Jaebum signalled the end of their break, though, he got up trying hard not to cry.

Yugyeom could faintly hear Jinyoung urgently asking someone to turn off the music, and he thought he saw someone running towards the sound system, but everything was too blurry for him to be sure. He didn’t know what was happening. He knew he’d stopped dancing, but the world was still spinning around him, way too quickly for it to be normal. He felt cold, freezing, really, and at the back of his mind he knew something was wrong, because he always felt hot after dancing.  
But right now his mind was more occupied with trying to keep his eyes focused. He saw someone approach him – Bambam, he noticed with a bit of delay – and wondered for a second why it was so silent in the room, when there should be music or at least Jaebum yelling at them to do better or train harder. And then the black spots he’d been fighting suddenly blocked his vision and Jinyoung’s worried face was the last thing he saw.

If Jinyoung had been a second slower, Yugyeom would have hit the floor head first, and would probably be bleeding right now. As it was, Yugyeom was lying on a desperate Jinyoung’s lap, unconscious. For a second, everyone simply stared at the scene. Then half of the band started panicking. Jackson was frozen, staring at their unconscious maknae and looking as if he might start hyperventilating at any moment. Bambam and Youngjae had kneeled next to Jinyoung and were trying to wake the boy up by shaking him and calling his name, while Jaebum and Jinyoung tried to stop them. It took almost a minute for Mark to manage to get the others attention.  
“Hey, c’mon! Calm down, everyone, I called an ambulance. Let’s get him to the front door. Calmly.”  
This made everyone stop. Jaebum was the first one to come back to his senses.  
“Ok. Ok, thanks, hyung. You guys, move away, I’ll carry him.”  
Bambam and Youngjae stepped away from the boy and Jinyoung helped Jaebum lift their unconscious maknae from the floor and put him on the older’s back. In just a few seconds they were all in front of the company building, anxiously waiting for the ambulance.  
“Where is it, damnit?”  
Jaebum whined angrily. A few seconds later they heard the sirens, and before they knew it their maknae was being handled by the paramedics, an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and a needle stuck to his arm.  
“Who will be riding with him?”  
Asked one of the paramedics, while Yugyeom was taken into the ambulance. Before anyone could say anything Jinyoung lifted his hand and was led to the ambulance, leaving no space for arguments or complaints. Mark almost laughed, he would have if it wasn’t for the present situation. He didn’t expect Jinyoung, who would tease and bicker with Yugyeom at any given opportunity, to be the first one to claim the spot next to the maknae.  
Soon the ambulance doors were closed and the car left, leaving behind the five remaining members who were waiting for their manager.

Yugyeom was woken up by a beeping sound. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt too heavy. He groaned, trying again, and this time he managed to open them a bit, enough for an almost blinding light to hit them. He moaned in pain, closing his eyes again.  
“W-why is it so bright in h-here?”  
He stuttered. Where was he? What had happened?  
“Gyeom? Gyeom, you’re awake, oh my god, thank gods!”  
Yugyeom frowned. Was that Jinyoung? Why did he sound so worried? The boy tried to open his eyes again, and this time the light that hit him wasn’t so bright. He opened his eyes fully.  
The first thing he saw was Jinyoung’s worried face. Then white walls and, once he moved his head a bit, an IV bag. And then it came back to him. Being sick, going to practice and the black spots that had completely taken his vision. He frowned again. He turned to Jinyoung, who was watching him.  
“Did I faint?”  
Jinyoung snorted. Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, confused.  
“You’re an idiot, did you know that? You almost gave me… us a heart attack! You, you just blacked out, Gyeom, if I hadn’t been close to you you’d have burst your head open. Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?”  
Yugyeom blushed.  
“I’m sorry, hyung.” He muttered. Jinyoung didn’t seem impressed. The maknae sighed. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “I didn’t want to be a dead weight. I know I already hold you guys back normally, I didn’t want to make it worse. Don’t want you to see me like a little kid you have to drag around.”  
The door opened and the others came in in time to see Jinyoung hitting Yugyeom on the arm that wasn’t linked to the IV bag. But the pair was too focused on each other to notice their entrance.  
“You stupid stupid stupid maknae! Are you serious? Gyeom, do you have any idea how precious you are to us? We love you, maknae, we love you so much. I almost died when you fainted, Gyeom, I was so worried. You’re precious, we need you so much. Please tell me you understand, you need to understand this.”  
Yugyeom was looking at the boy, mouth hanging open and tears still pooling on his eyes. Jinyoung was searching his eyes desperately. Then the older hugged Yugyeom and the boy hugged back, burying his face on Jinyoung’s chest. He didn’t even notice he was crying.  
“Yah, Jinyoungie, why are you making our baby cry?”  
Asked Jackson, fully entering the room and sitting down next to Yugyeom. The others entered the room too, closing the door. Jinyoung flipped the Jackson off, but smiled as he felt Yugyeom laugh against his chest.  
“Gyeom, can you look at us?”  
Asked Mark. Approaching the bed too. Yugyeom shook his head, clinging to Jinyoung as the older tried to step away from him.  
“C’mon, Gyeom, let go of Jinyoungie and look at us.”  
Coaxed Jaebum. Yugyeom sighed, but finally looked up, drying a few tears from his cheek.  
“Aish, such a crybaby.” Muttered Jaebum, fondly. “Listen, I’m sorry, Gyeom. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and I should have noticed you were sick. I’m sorry for what I said and sorry I didn’t pay enough attention. Hyung will be better in the future, ok? But don’t ever do anything like this again, we love you too much to lose you.”  
Yugyeom looked down, shyly, and nodded. Jaebum ruffled his hair.  
“You heard them, Gyeom. Don’t ever think you’re a burden or anything like that, cause you’re not. And we don’t care if you’re childish sometimes. Doesn’t mean we see you like a kid that needs to be led around. You’re part of our family, Gyeom. We love you no matter what.”  
Yugyeom smiled at Mark’s words, but still didn’t look up. He bit his lip and extended his arms. His cheeks burned at the childish action, but he figured he could allow himself to be childish, if they didn’t mind. Jinyoung chuckled, the first one to understand the silent request, and stepped towards the boy, hugging Yugyeom. The younger sighed, burying his face on the older’s chest again. Jinyoung tightened his grip.  
“Aish, our cute maknae. How could you ever think that you hold us back? Can’t you see how much we need you?”  
Huffed Jaebum. But he knew things would be ok now.


End file.
